Little Tidbits
by satomika
Summary: a seies of onshots that are really short...they are inspired by the text messages my friends and classmates sent to me...
1. A Wild Guess

Start: 10:34 am June 04, 2008

Start: 10:34 am June 04, 2008

End: 10:37 am June 4, 2008

A/N: uhm…this is a Domon/Kasumi fic?

**A WILD GUESS**

How did Domon, a pea-brained guy, proposed to Kasumi, a smart-ass chic?

Simple. He took the girl along with him on a boat. At the middle of the sea, there's no one, and no boat in sight; just the two of them. There he said, "Marry me, or leave the boat."


	2. Stick With You

Start: 11:25 am June 04, 2008

Start: 11:25 am June 04, 2008

End: 11:28 am June 04, 2008

A/N: Implied ToFuu

OOC

AU

**Stick With You**

My doctor once told me that a great someone by my side is good for my health…

So, if I want to live longer…

I must stick with Fuuko forever…


	3. Sweet Thought

Start: 11:30 am June 04, 2008

Start: 11:30 am June 04, 2008

End: 11:33 am June 4, 2008

A/N: implied ToFuu

OOC

AU

**Sweet Thought**

Sometimes, when you say "I'm okay", you want someone to look you in the eyes, hug you tight and say "I know you're not okay, Fuuko… I know you're not… So please let your tears slide down… 'coz I'm here for you… And I'll brush them away if you want me too…"


	4. Hanging On

Start: 11:30 am June 04, 2008

Start: 11:37 am June 04, 2008

End: 11:41 am June 4, 2008

A/N: implied ToFuu

OOC

AU

Just so you know, I own nothing in this!

**Hanging On**

She said, "In love, you have to fight for what you truly believe… Don't believe that letting go means you love best…"

And before she continues, I cut in and continued her trail of thought, "It's nicer to say 'Please hang on, because we're gonna make it no matter what…'"

And she said "Yes", and smiled sweetly at me, as we both hang on tightly to each other.


	5. Can't Have You

Start: 08:26 pm June 22, 2008

End: 08:30 pm June 22, 2008

A/N: one-sided DomonFuuko

Implied ToFuu Fic

OOC

AU

CAN'T HAVE YOU

Domon was sad, so Fuuko, who always worries for her friends, came up to him and asked, "What's wrong?"

It was seldom a time that he doesn't say a word, and this was one of those. She prodded him and said, "You can tell me. We're friends, right? I might help if I can."

Domon looked up at her and said, "What would you do if I tell you I'm sad because I can't have you?"


	6. Wish

A/N: Hi guys

A/N: Hi guys! Somehow, I'm back…

But then I'll be gone again… 3 weeks of semester break is such a short time and I thought that I could upload all the stories I've written…

Sadly, I can only upload all the short ones since I'm also short of people who would want to type my stories…and whenever I'm in front of the computer, I'm tempted to watch Asian dramas…weeheehee…

Sorry for the inconvenience…

Anyway, here's another one for Little Tidbits!

Enjoy!

**Wish**

Fuuko saw a shooting star in the sky…

Fuuko: Please… let Tokiya be happy for the rest of his life…

Then Kagero showed up in the midst of darkness, saying…

Kagero: Give me a good reason why that wish should be granted?

Fuuko: Because I love him!

Kagero: Then why don't you just wish for his love?

Fuuko: Because I don't want to receive his love…

…from a wish…


	7. Mistake

A/N: Hi guys

**Mistakes**

Fuuko and Tokiya just got together…

Tokiya: I'm really glad you're with me…

Fuuko: What if we're not meant to be?

Tokiya: You worry too much about things. You say…

"What if we're not meant to be?"

Well, so what?

…make a mistake with me…

…

A/N: Oh yeah…

By the way…

To those people who don't review…

You better do!

Because I'll be sending shinigamis to hunt you down if you don't!

I'll ask the cadavers that I saw at school to get at you for not reviewing!

Muahahahahahaha!


	8. Banat ng mga PIMP!

A/N: Hi guys

**Banat ng mga PIMP!**

Tokiya: You know, you're like the sun for two reasons

Fuuko: Why?

Tokiya: First, you brighten up my day.

Second, you're hot!

Fuuko: How sweet! Then you're like the moon!

Tokiya: Why?

Fuuko: I wanna see you tonight!

…

A/N: Arigato **synemyoa **(did I get your name right?) for being the first one to review the chapters I've uploaded during my comeback!


	9. Ice Cram!

A/N: Hi guys

…

Tokiya: Didn't you know staring is rude?

Fuuko: Mmmm…

Tokiya: I'd probably melt due to your stares…

Fuuko: Really? Like ice cream?

Tokiya: Hn…

Fuuko (evil grin): Then I'm gonna lick you like ice cream!

(P.S.: No pun intended)

…

A/N: I know it's pointless to continue asking for it, but will you guys review?

o.o


	10. Prom

A/N: Hi guys

**The Prom Night**

During prom night, Tokiya was talking to his considered bestfriend about this girl he really likes.

Tokiya: I'm gonna confess to her tonight.

Fuuko: Really? That's great! I'm excited to know who she is! What are you gong to tell her?

Tokiya: "I love you…

I'd be your knight in shining armor.

Would you be my princess?"

Fuuko: Oh…How sweet! Go ahead and tell her that!

Tokiya: I just did!

…

A/N: Arigato minna-san for continuing supporting me even if I'm becoming dramatic and whatsoev!


	11. capish

A/N: Hi guys

**Repair**

Fuuko: Where are you?

Tokiya: I'm here at the welding shop.

Fuuko: What are you doing there?

Tokiya: I'm trying to fix our broken relationship.

…

A/N: Capish!


	12. kawaii desu ne!

A/N: Hi guys

**Kawaii Story**

Since her crush didn't talk to her, Fuuko missed him so much…

One night, while walking…

She saw her crush with another girl. Know what she said?

She called her crush saying…

"Hi baby. Who's she? You told me we're going to eat together You're only going to talk to someone. I love you."

Tokiya blushed…

And Yanagi, the girl who is with him said:

"Oh… You're already together with your crush, huh? You're even asking for an advice…"

A/N: (Evil grin)!


	13. Cheesy Remark

A/N: Hi guys

**Cheesy Remark**

Tokiya: There's just one thing I wanna change about you.

Fuuko: What's that?

Tokiya: Your last name.

…

A/N: Arigato minna-san for continuing supporting me even if I'm becoming dramatic and whatsoev! Hope you like it!


	14. Flavor of Love

**Flavor of Love**

* * *

Tokiya watched Fuuko devouring her ice-cream.

"Mi-Chan, if love was like ice-cream what flavor would it be?" she asked.

"Let me find out," he replied before kissing her. "I would say Cookies 'n Cream,"

-END-

* * *

Thank you HostHikaruHyuu for a wonderful idea. This one is **HostHikaruHyuu**'s idea and I might as well dedicate it to her. Thank you for your inspiration!


	15. You are My Life

**You are My Life**

* * *

Tokiya and Fuuko were hanging out at the school rooftop alone, when suddenly, Fuuko asked a question out of the blue…

"Hey, Mi=chan," Fuuko called out.

"Hn." Tokiya muttered under his breath.

"What's more important…" Fuuko went on hesitantly "…your life or me?"

Tokiya looked at her, a slight frown marring his face. "Before I answer that, I have a question for you too."

"What is it?"

"is there a difference between you… and my life?" Tokiya said, a smile playing on his lips, before he decided to capture her lips in his.


	16. Corny Banat

**Corny Banat…**

* * *

"Mi-chan… would you make this shorter and in a statement? 'If you're in the laboratory, and I'm with you…' what would the answer be?"

Tokiya smirked at Fuuko's corny attempts to tell him that she loves him…

* * *

A/N: Hmmmm… What could the answer be? If you don't know, check out my profile and you'll see the answer there…

**Don't forget to review before cheating!** harharhar...


	17. Corny MichanBiggest Fantasy

**Corny Mi-chan… Biggest Fantasy**

* * *

"Hey Fuuko…" Tokiya called out to her suddenly. They were walking home under Tokiya's umbrella because Fuuko didn't bring hers. "What's your biggest fantasy?"

She was surprised by the uncalled for question. She never thought that he would ask her those kinds of things… But she answered him nonetheless…

"My biggest fantasy… is to be kissed by someone in the rain." She said, a blush spreading over the bridge of her nose. "How about you?" She quickly asked.

Tokiya said, "Are you a religious person?"

Fuuko looked at him with wonder before she felt herself being soaked under the rain, and a very unTokiya swooping down to kiss her. She responded with equal passion before she felt him pull back for air and quickly composed himself. She heard him say, "Coz I might be your answered prayer."

Her blush earlier quickly spread throughout her face, and her feet seemed to be glued to the ground. Tokiya quickly took the momentarily-forgotten umbrella and hung it over their heads before replying her question earlier, "My biggest fantasy… is… to be… that someone…" He looked at her with a charming smile crossing his face before he gathered her hand in his and they continued to walk their journey home.


	18. Sneaky Li'l PLERT

**For the mean time, I thought I had forgotten how to upload the files into the site…****Sneaky Li'l PLERT**

Fuuko suddenly decided to pop out of nowhere to disturb Tokiya at the library…

She peeked at him innocently. And since they're at the library, Fuuko thought she should be nice once in a while. "Mi-chan…look… your lips are dry. Do you want me to wet them?"

Thankfully, his face was hidden by the book he was reading, or else, all the other occupants of their table would see him blushing to the roots of his hair!

* * *

A/N: Haha! What a nice suggestion you have there, Fuuko! I wonder what was in Tokiya's mind to make him blush like that. Heeheehee…

Oh yeah…it was supposed to be FLIRT… but then… I can't help the fact that there's a language barrier here in the Philippines (I forgot the term of what it was really called, but, you know, there are a lot of dialects here in the Philippines with different intonations and such…like for example, instead of saying fish, you'd hear pish…got it? But not all Filipinos are like that…)

* * *


End file.
